


A Fair Maiden

by holstsmuse (lalahss)



Series: The Red Book [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Down-Blouse, Dual POV, F/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Public Sex, Reading, Warm Looks:tm:, maybe I was reading jane Austen before this and got a bit too... pining?, past Mercedes/Hubert and Marianne/Hubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalahss/pseuds/holstsmuse
Summary: A chance meeting by the fishing pond causes internal conflict for both Bernadetta and Hubert, for different reasons, but will they be able to reconcile their conflict and admit their true feelings for each other?Post Time-Skip, Black Eagles, no spoilers, recruitment mentioned!
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Series: The Red Book [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729039
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	A Fair Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a long time to write so I hope you all enjoy! Been meaning to write for these two for a while :)

Night was always the best time of day, Bernadetta thought to herself as she settled herself into bed with a book. Nobody would be bothering her, and she’d be free to do whatever she wanted as she fell into sleep. She’d bought an ornate romance book from a traveling salesman, and the thought of reading a sweet love story play out by candlelight was an appealing prospect for the night. She was wearing her nightie, a long cotton shirt that she’d repurposed from Caspar’s wardrobe when he’d outgrown it, and she rubbed her feet together, wearing brown socks with embroidered bears on them. They were a labour of love she sewed while being stuck at home, and she loved wearing them whenever she could.

She opened the cover, and began to read as the clock struck midnight. She was a decent portion through the book, a tale of a chivalrous knight on his way to find his dear love, kidnapped by her uncaring parents… It was thrilling, exciting, but unprecendented when she stumbled upon a certain section of the book.

 _The handsome knight dashed over to the foot of the castle where his lady waited, and, with nary a wayward glance behind him, he rid himself of his armour as he forced the lock open and made his way up the winding staircase. Soon, he found himself in the chambers of his lady, and his heartbeat quickened as he saw the figure inside the large canopy bed, made of old oak and surrounded by a sheer cream curtain. He slipped off his weathered shirt, revealing scars both old and new, and felt a growing in his trousers as he approached her bed. He slid the curtain aside to see his lady clad only in a silk slip, and her erect nubs were second only to her expression of both shock and smile. She beckoned him into the bed, where soon his body fell towards hers as they locked in a passionate embrace._

She giggled to herself, picturing their surprise meeting. It was common to have a dramatic moment when the couple met, and it made her heart flutter. Oh, how would they pine for each other over the next few months, like they did in the romantic novels held in the monastery library, which she pored over as a student?

 _His hand soon slid to her breast, and she moaned with appreciation as his other hand slipped under her clothing, gently stroking her aching slit._

Oh. Bernie blushed bright red as she read over the passage, her body reacting appropriately. She’d read some erotica in her time at home, smuggled in by maids who were ignorant of the content, and while she had enjoyed it, she’d never… experienced any in the same vein as her childhood stories. They were always pirates, or werewolves, or sometimes priests. Never… that brave knight in shining armour she’d always admired. 

One line made her pause, her free hand slipping under her covers and pulling her nightie as she could feel herself dampening.

 _His arms flexed as he tore her slip in two, exposing her innocent body to his roaming eyes which only wanted to ravish her. Unlike everything that she had been told about the sanctity of her future marriage bed, she felt herself longing to be dirtied, sullied, become no longer the fair maiden he had come to rescue._

Her fingers started to stroke up and down herself, legs spreading and body burning as she continued to read. Soon, the knight was taking her innocence, piece by piece, and she wanted only to experience it for herself as the maiden cried out, moaned, begged for more, and the knight gave it all to her. Bernadetta knew the mechanics of sex, but somehow seeing her childhood hero, the nameless knight, seduce his lover was intoxicating, and she found herself rubbing her clit, speeding up as her eyes skimmed the page, keeping up only enough to see the maiden get deflowered and reach her climax. She dog-eared the page ( _Bad Bernie!_ ), and set it down on her nightstand as she began to focus purely on the sensations radiating from her sex. 

Her hand rubbed against herself, and soon she felt a climax overcoming her. However, instead of focusing on the sensations, she thought about the knight, no, a mage, between her legs, touching her with precision and pleasure. Their hands practiced at shooting spells of all kinds, sending spells of pleasure throughout herself. Shedding armour for elegant robes, and swords for tomes, they would have come into her room in a shroud of mystery, only letting up their facade to appear at the foot of her bed to pleasure her… Her eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure overtook her, and she could almost see the mysterious mage in front of her with the face of Hubert as she writhed against her hand.

Wait.

Hubert?!

She opened her eyes, climax over, and felt her blood run burning hot as she replayed the image in her head. Hubert’s eyes hooded with pleasure, but with the intensity of a killer as his hand ravished her clitoris. It was a thought that should not have filled her with the arousal it did, but nonetheless it made her body tremble. Hubert had the sex appeal of a moldy melon, she was aware, but somehow the thought of him taking her innocence appealed to her. He’d likely have done something, probably had a secret sex dungeon in the depths of Garreg Mach where he’d take unsuspecting maidens, and while he seemed to abhor the concept of being conventionally noble, perhaps he would still be just as intoxicating to be ravished by…

Her body was on fire, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep with this sort of heat. Not even bothering with her robe, she blew out her candle and stepped outside in only her nightie and socks, thinking that she needed to cool down somehow. She ambled over to the fishing pond, and sat at the edge of it at she looked at the waxing moon over the rippling water. Her legs weren’t long enough to dip her feet in the water, but it was fine, she figured as she looked over all of the dormitories. She could see a few with lights on, Ferdinand and Edelgard interestingly enough, and she looked over at the greenhouse, one light coming from within. The sky was big and dark, and she could feel her arousal subside. Excellent.

“Bernadetta?” A low voice spoke from behind her, and Bernadetta yelped, nearly falling into the pond, save for the arms quickly wrapping around her to catch her. “Relax. It’s only me.”

The ‘me’ was Hubert, she realised, as she could smell his musky cologne and feel his wavy hair against her cheek. “Hu– Hubert!” Just her luck… “I was trying to cool down, what are you doing here?”

Hubert looked down at her, and sighed. “I was out for a walk, and was only coming back now.” He picked her up, and set her down on the concrete next to him. “I thought you’d be asleep.”

“Well!” She blushed, remembering exactly what— no, who— got her out of her room, and gave a small frown as she saw his imposing figure in the moonlight. Even if she did climax to the thought of him, he was still… intimidating, to say the least. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Hubert gave her an understanding smile, nodding in a rather restrained fashion. “I suffer with the same thing.” He had his hands clasped behind his back, and Bernie tried to relax her posture as she saw how stiff he was holding himself. “I often go for walks in the woods, or read in the library if I cannot fall asleep by around this time.”

“Oh… I should try that,” Bernadetta replied, nodding with something that felt vaguely of fear and worry. She could feel her body starting to finally react to the cold, and she hung her arms by her side, willing the cold to overcome her so she could go back to sleep.

“You… should.” Hubert looked down her form, and she could see the light of the moon illuminate his Adam’s apple swallowing nervously. “Do you need anything?”

“I don’t think so…” Bernadetta said, feeling a breeze cross her chest. She held her arms together, shivering, and Hubert frowned.

“I’ll walk you back to your room. You look cold.” Hubert shrugged off his jacket, and gave it to her as he moved to her side. “You might want to invest in some warmer sleepwear,” he commented as she slipped on his jacket, the sleeves drooping off her hand at the ends. 

“I have some, but I was a bit warm to sleep,” Bernadetta said softly as she tugged the coat around her. Hubert nodded, and started walking at a brisk pace towards the dormitories. Bernadetta quickly caught up to him, and they walked in step to her room, both quiet. It wasn’t until they got to her door that she gave him a smile. “I’ll be trying to sleep now!”

“Yes, and if you need anything, knock on my door.” Hubert gave her a soft look, his mouth still firmly pressed into a line, and she nodded. “Good night, Bernadetta.”

“Good night Hubert.” She quickly darted into her room, shut the door behind her, and then realised she was still wearing Hubert’s coat as she flopped onto her bed. Stupid! She breathed in, registering Hubert’s cologne on the coat, and exhaled, letting her thoughts wash over her. It was an impulsive thing, she couldn’t control it, and it was an accident… so why did she feel so conflicted about it? She breathed again, and shuffled up her bed to her pillow. Shutting her eyes, she sighed, and nuzzled into her pillow. A good sleep should do her good…

* * *

Hubert got into his room, and as he shut the door behind him, he realised he’d left his coat with Bernadetta. No matter, he thought, I’ll see her in the morning.

His insomnia had always been an issue, but it was getting worse as of late, as the war worsened and everything got steadily more bleak. With each mission, he found his sleep becoming more and more infrequent, until he found most nights like tonight– he was far too awake, far too alert, far too present to fight off any invisible threats. He sat on his bed, and thought to himself about what had just happened.

Bernadetta was an enigma to him. He ran over the ways in his head as he took his shoes off to put his slippers on, a smile brushing across his face. She’d run and hide from him when they were students, but now she was more prone to busying herself with other things when he came by her instead of shrieking like a banshee. Her almost falling into the pond was in accordance with that, he supposed, although it made sense considering he hadn’t announced his presence much more than speaking once he was behind her. She’d been light to pick up, he’d noticed, and while she may have been wearing a tatty oversized shirt, she still smelled of various homely spices. Most of the Black Eagles wore silks and laces to bed, but her… common attire was interesting to him. She seemed comfortable, and her bear socks looked quite adorable, if he could bring himself to say that word about a pair of socks. With her however, the word came much more easily. Seeing her that night, in a nightie and bear socks, was wholly adorable, even if it only proved that more and more of the Black Eagles were becoming closet insomniacs.

Thinking about her sleepwear only brought him to another thought, one that was pressing at the corners of his mind, and he let it come forth as he unbuttoned his dark shirt and folded it onto the bed.

It was a cold night, and as nipples were prone to doing on cold nights, they hardened. Hubert was less shocked when he saw Bernadetta’s chest react to the cold, but he was more concerned about his own reaction. He had seen breasts before. He had touched them, caressed them, buried his face in them, but somehow seeing his skittish, highly anxious classmate’s clothed, erect nipples made his loins burn with lust. Bernadetta was not someone who he’d say was conventionally attractive, like the Dorotheas and Hildas of the world, but she was… Hngh. He would not even say it in this regard. She was sweet, adorable, cute, yes, but anything more suggestive would feel perverse.

That being said, Hubert was not the sort to talk about his type. While Ferdinand would wax lyrical about the noblemen with big hearts and even bigger manhoods, and Linhardt would speak of his ideal partner, someone who didn’t mind his penchants for Crests and naps, he would not so much as acknowledge he liked the innocent sorts with intense sex drives. He had no experience with them, sure, but his fumbles in the dark with Marianne and Mercedes during their time at the academy had only cemented this. Mercedes, now in Dimitri’s army, was no longer a suitable marriage partner, and Marianne seemed to be turning into a nun more and more by the day, even though she had made the most adorable noises as he’d fingered her to a rather intense orgasm by his standards. 

Focus, Hubert.

Bernadetta had no idea how she’d looked, and she also had no idea that half the reason he’d given her his jacket was that he wouldn’t be distracted by those unbound breasts of hers. Her shirt, while loose, seemed to cling to her small mounds, and he was trying his hardest to keep his eyes on her delightfully worried face instead of the swells of her breasts. They were indeed cute, but they were the sort of cute that only made his arousal stronger, and manhood… needing more attention.

He got to work on his trousers, deciding now was a perfect time to change into his sleep pants, but as he eyed the bulge in his smallclothes, he stripped them off too. No point in worrying about those when he had more carnal instincts to attend to. He took a bottle of oil he had lying on his desk, and lay back in his bed as his mind created thousands of scenarios, all involving Bernadetta and her assets, as he covered his manhood in oil. If he _was_ going to masturbate, he would make sure he did it well.

It was hard to focus on just one fantasy though, and he bit his lip as his hand furiously stroked up and down his shaft. He merely wished to come so he could sleep, but as his mind wandered, he couldn’t help but think of Bernadetta’s nightie. He wondered if she had anything else on underneath it, and sighed as he pictured those gentle breezes turning into gales, lifting up her nightie and exposing a small but aching snatch, eager for his touch. He imagined stroking her gently, like he would a horse, and making her cry out as he’d find her soft points. His cock stiffened as he pictured her face gradually going from a shocked expression to one of pleasure, her eyes wide then closing, lips going soft, her cries imploring him to touch her further, all while his fingers would make her head spin and legs spread. He could almost imagine her dripping wet snatch, all over his fingers, all over his cock…

He felt the burning fire inside him start to become unbearable, and soon he squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm overcame him, cum squirting out onto himself as he bit down his groans and steeled his resolve. He had to be quiet, but his toes curled and legs convulsed as pleasure soared through him. It wasn’t until he felt himself coming down that he realised he had to control himself, then sighed, and picked up the tissues next to his bed to try and clean up the arcs of come across him room. He already felt sleepier, and he hoped he could get some rest, finally, eventually. He didn’t want to look at the smear of ejaculate on the wall across from him, and what it would mean when he saw Bernadetta next time, but he wiped it off dutifully. He’d have to control himself.

* * *

The next day was an eventful one, as Byleth held a meeting to discuss tactics. Hubert was there, providing his input on various strategies, and Bernadetta watched as the more vocal members of the Black Eagles gave their opinions. Hubert, at one point, looked over at her and seemed to look away as if he’d been burned, but she didn’t feel too hurt. He probably wanted his coat back.

That being said, Hubert was struggling to look in her direction for an entirely different reason. That morning he’d woken with morning wood that refused to go away until he’d pictured Bernadetta touching herself wearing only his coat, and every time he looked at her he could only see her eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, slit glistening. He focused intently on the formations of the army to the point Edelgard was giving him concerned looks, and by the end of the meeting, she came up to him.

“Hubert, are you feeling alright?” She felt his forehead, and Hubert frowned.

“No, just feeling a burst of energy today.” He took a sip from a mug of coffee, and Edelgard raised an eyebrow.

“Right…” She narrowed her eyes at him, to which he stayed unmoved, making her sighed. “Make sure you’re getting some rest, okay?”

“Of course.” He nodded, and Edelgard seemed satisfied, walking over to Byleth to talk about whatever it was the two talked about these days. He saw Bernadetta approaching him out of the corner of his eye, and he willed the warmth in his body to subside so he could talk to her without thinking about that blasted–

“Coat is in my room,” Bernadetta said softly, making Hubert turn to her with an uncharacteristically soft expression.

“What was that, Bernadetta?”

“Your coat is in my room,” she repeated, a bit louder this time. “Would you like me to grab it?”

“I’m about to do some training,” Hubert said, merely a half-lie, “but I can meet you in the library this afternoon?”

“Okay,” she replied, looking up at him nervously. “Uh… Hubert?”

“Yes?” Hubert was finding her nervousness oddly disconcerting, and he tried to focus on his breathing as he listened to her, trying to quieten down the ringing in his ears.

“Thanks for last night.” Hubert nodded at her, and she gave him a shy smile. “I was having a weird night.” The way she said ‘weird’ intrigued him, but he kept his expression neutral as he nodded again.

“Anytime, Bernadetta.” He gave her the best approximation of a smile he could, and he could see the edges of her mouth quirk up quickly. “See you this afternoon.”

“See you Hubert,” she said with a small wave, and soon she’d slipped away, leaving Hubert alone with his own thoughts. The image of her in the coat came back, except it was different– she wore that unstoppable smile of hers, and one of her breasts was exposed by the edge of the coat slipping away, a puffy nipple showing, her soft snatch dripping with arousal… He felt his manhood solidify in his pants, and he sighed as he quickly made his way to the training grounds. He needed to stop thinking about her, at least until he met her for his coat back, otherwise he’d never be able to take his hand off his cock.

* * *

The library was quiet, save for the sounds of her footsteps, as Bernadetta walked in, clutching Hubert’s coat. He’d been oddly friendly that morning, but she felt as if there was something underlying, something he wasn’t telling her. She was torn between believing that he somehow had picked up on the fact she’d come to the mental image of him getting her off and hated her, or merely hated her anyway. Even the war wasn’t able to take away the feeling that people didn’t like her, but as most of the Black Eagles told her frequently, she was very lovable.

Hubert did not however, and he seemed even less inviting leaning against one of the bookshelves like a debonair dungeon master. He’d changed his shirt from the plain dress shirt of that morning to a black one made of silk, and she could see it accentuate his skeletal figure. Was this to intimidate her? She put one foot in front of the other, nervous to find out, but more relieved to see he hadn’t brought a tome to skewer her with. He had been soft to her earlier, but… who knew what Hubert was thinking at any given moment?

“Bernadetta.” His voice was deeper than it was that morning, but perhaps it was the dust in the library, she thought as she came up in front of him.

“Hubert, I have your coat.” She quickly handed it to him like you would a peace offering, and he chuckled, taking it from her.

“You’re too precious.” Bernadetta’s heart stopped, and the two of them locked eyes. Bernadetta could see a hint of a blush coating his cheeks, but couldn’t stop the wave of… something… building in her chest. “Ah, that is to say, my coat is too precious.”

Bernie gave him a downcast look, and he seemed to wilt a little bit. Hubert, wilting? “Is that… so?”

“Not entirely.” He paused, stood up straight, and gave her a disarming smile that took her entirely off guard. “You’re adorable, Bernie.”

The wildfire that blazed across Bernadetta’s cheeks threatened to swallow her whole as she comprehended his words. He, first of all, thought she was adorable, and second of all… called her… Bernie?

“H-Hubert?” She crossed her arms across her chest, a panicked look across her face, and he seemed to tone himself down a bit. “Are you well?”

“Yes, but my apologies if I made you uncomfortable.” Bernie shook her head, and gave him a small smile. He nodded, and added, “I’ve got to help Edelgard with strategy for the skirmish in a week, but would you want to meet later tonight? Ten, at the pond?”

Bernadetta nodded, words still not quite coming to her. Why? Why, Hubert?

“Excellent.” He looked down at her, and for the first time Bernie didn’t feel intimidated by his stance, or by his intense demeanor. There was a warmth in his eyes, and affection, dare she say it. He seemed to have dimples, a small spark in his eye, and that smile… “See you then.”

“See you!” She squeaked, and then bolted, her heart starting to pulse at a rate far too fast for any human being. What was happening? She nearly tripped running down the stairs, and barely made it across the courtyard before slamming into someone, shouting out a half-hearted apology as she sprinted to her room.

It wasn’t until she’d shut her door behind her that she sat down on the floor of her room, took stock of whether this was real, and then wondered about how Hubert could’ve turned from terrifying monster to friendly teddy bear. It didn’t seem predatory, but surely predators weren’t supposed to seem like such to their prey… but she couldn’t lie and say that she didn’t like it. She liked it a lot, and the compliments… they felt kind, coming from him.

Did she magically masturbate him into a nice person? She shook the thought from her mind, knowing she wasn’t a mage. But was he? Had he cast a love spell on her? How would he have done that? Was her book blessed?

She picked up the book from her nightstand, finding her dog-eared page where the maiden had climaxed into the brave knight’s arms. Curious about the rest of the story, Bernadetta settled against the door, and started reading again, wondering if she’d have any more insight into her situation. In the very least… she’d possibly come again, if there were more steamy scenes in the book.

Sun turned to dusk, and Bernadetta found herself on the precipice of a scene of questionable nature. The knight and maiden had to run from her murderous father, and had hidden inside a tavern under false names. Finally safe to spend a night together, the knight was starting to remove his armour as he gave “long, lingering looks towards his lover’s luscious form.” She decided to leave the book (and her eventual climax) for later, dog-earring yet another page, and putting it back on her nightstand. Dinner was calling, and soon after, Hubert.

* * *

There was something different about tonight, Hubert thought as he prepared to leave his room to see Bernadetta. The air was cool, but he felt a heat settling over his forehead as he checked, double checked his appearance in the mirror. Why did he care so much?

The truth was that his mind had been teasing him all morning, with flashes of Bernadetta popping up at inopportune moments even in the library, where he was barely able to keep himself in check as he complimented her within an inch of her life. Her blush, her modesty… Since he’d seen her that previous night, she averted her eyes from his gaze, and he wondered what lecherous things must be written across his face. No matter.

The moonlight in the fish pond sent a soft glow across the surrounding courtyard, and across the gentle figure sitting peacefully beside the pond. Hubert ran his fingers through his hair, straightened up his coat, and glided over to her, his heart uncharacteristically pounding against his rib cage as she turned to watch him, the light making her wide eyes sparkle.

“Bernadetta.” She was wearing something vaguely sheer, he noted as the moonlight seemed to pass through her dress. Her feet were bare, toes dipped in the water, and she had a coat on her top half that looked well-worn judging by the material he could ascertain from the light. Not unusual, given her aesthetic, but for the first time he found it quite endearing. She didn’t seem scrappy, but… authentic, perhaps. He swallowed hard as he saw her round lips, made silver by the moonlight, not quite upturned but seeming positive all the same.

“Hubert.” Her voice was delicate as he sat next to her, cross legged on the edge of the pond. “What were you wanting to meet me about?”

Hubert paused. In all honesty he’d asked they meet for the selfish purpose of seeing her again, but looking at her made his body heat up. He needed a reason.

His brain scrambled, and he settled on the first thing that came to mind. “I enjoy your company, and was hoping we could get to know each other a bit better,” he said warmly, sliding an arm around Bernadetta. Bother, he realised, feeling her warm skin against him sending another kind of warmth to his privates. He inhaled as she leaned into his arm, and exhaled as he felt her heart beating wildly fast as she rolled onto him, breasts against his side. More blood rushed down to a certain part of his body, and he tried not to betray his lust as her hand found his free hand, resting on his thigh, although he could feel his eyes rolling back in his head.

“So you’ve felt it too,” Bernadetta whispered, and Hubert stopped, then nodded. What did he feel? Unless she was feeling intensely horny, and had been for the past twenty-four hours, they were not feeling the same thing. Hubert was about to speak, but then he stopped, looking into her eyes. They were warm, sparkling, beautiful… and looked exactly the same as Mercedes’s eyes did when he’d cornered her in the cathedral and kissed her that first time. Lust?

Testing the waters, he unbuttoned a button on his shirt. She looked up at him, with those big, beautiful eyes, and Hubert felt as if his thoughts were on display for her to see. The fantasies about her nightie, tearing it off, teasing her to a deliciously slow orgasm… She had to be able to tell. She’d taken her bottom lip between her teeth, and he sighed as he felt her lean into him more, taking extra care to press her breasts into him.

“That unbearable lust?” Hubert squeezed her hand, and her eyes seemed to widen as he pulled her in closer to him. “Oh Bernadetta, you have no idea.” She shivered as his breaths coursed over her face, and he felt himself swell up with each word. “Since I saw you out here last night, my thoughts have been of nothing but you. Rest assured that any lust you’re feeling, I am reciprocating tenfold.”

“Ahh…” She seemed to pause, gears turning in her mind as Hubert eyed her cautiously, until she shut her eyes, overwhelmed. “Same here…”

Hubert could feel her body warm against his, and his mind seemed to go blank as he gazed upon her soft face, displaying a combination of shame and vulnerability. She’d been thinking of him, but was it in the same way? He felt an unfamiliar wave of nervousness, berating his cowardice. With Mercedes, he’d initiated everything with ease as she understood each movement he made, and with Marianne, he’d only noticed when Byleth asked him to adjutant with her, and he’d had to take each first step with her. Bernadetta however… it felt like a grey area as he stroked the sleeve of her coat, noticing that her dress was sleeveless. He tried to surreptitiously look down her dress to see if she had bothered to put a slip on, and he could feel her hot breaths on his neck as he peered down her front, noticing the roundness that could only come from going braless. He murmured something unintelligible to himself, and Bernadetta seemed to hum slightly at this.

“Apologies, I’m acting in a less than seemly manner towards you.” Hubert frowned, and Bernadetta nodded knowingly, eyes opening and lips slightly parted. He let go of her hand and raised his to trace the edges of her face, encouraging a small smile to her face.

“I… don’t mind if you want to look,” she whispered softly, and shrugged her coat off gently. Hubert groaned, as he saw not only the plum dress with white lace detailing hugging her figure, but the hard nubs poking out from her dress and the bottom of the dress barely covering the tops of her thighs. It was… exquisite, and erotic.

“Bernadetta…” He inhaled, exhaled, and tried to resist the urge to trace her breasts and thighs with his hands as his eyes drank in every swell hungrily. “You shouldn’t tempt me like this.”

“I want to though,” she whispered, leaning further into him. He used both hands now to hold her closer to him, but soon their uneven weights sent him off-balance and onto his back. Bernadetta gasped as she fell onto his front and pulled herself towards him, but Hubert groaned as he felt her luscious thighs fall onto the tent in his pants. He shuffled back along the ground, Bernie helping him as best she could, until she rested herself on his chest, Hubert’s arms settling on her hips.

“Your body is so soft, Bernadetta,” Hubert commented, his voice sinking into a deep tone as she tossed her coat aside. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

Bernie looked up at him innocently, save for the glimmer in her eyes, but her flushed cheeks betrayed a desire Hubert was certain he mirrored. She slid herself up his chest, adjusting her dress, and Hubert shut his eyes as he felt her dress ride up, the softness between her thighs aching onto his pants. She looked up at him as she edged herself forward an inch, and then gasped as she felt her slit hit his bulge. Hubert groaned again, struggling to articulate his thoughts as he felt her gentle wetness permeate his trousers, and took another deep breath in. “Is that okay?”

“More than okay.” Hubert was trying to be restrained, but as his hands found the zipper on her dress he felt himself tugging it down, Bernadetta’s soft skin on her back exposed to his hands. “Is this alright?”

“Ahh…” Bernadetta sighed, soft and gentle, and Hubert hummed as he slid the small straps down and off her shoulders. She wriggled out of them, and nodded. “I know we shouldn’t go too far, but… I’ve never felt like this before.”

“That’s quite alright,” Hubert responded comfortingly. In truth, her bare shoulders were undeniably sexy to him, unblemished and soft to the touch. Part of him wanted to strip her and take her right there and then, but he knew he had to restrain himself. She did say they shouldn’t go too far, after all. His hands gently explored her exposed skin, and she sighed as his lips met her neck, gently sucking on it. He knew he’d leave marks, but he didn’t mind. He could always lend Bernadetta one of his scarves, after all. In any case, as each pale bite turned slightly purple, Hubert knew he was stiffening in his trousers, Bernadetta’s wetness against him only making him swell up further.

His lips began to move, frenzied, with a mind of their own, but her hands soon pulled his head up to hers as her breaths burned hot against his mouth. Bernadetta didn’t seem to be anything but turned on, he thought to himself as he looked into her doe-eyed expression, although she seemed to be doing her best to act coy.

“Do you want me?” The question seemed to come out of nowhere, but Hubert could see Bernie’s lips move, hear her voice tremble, feel her cheeks burn against his hands in a rather successful, if completely adorable, attempt at being seductive. He stroked her face, heart palpitating furiously, and nodded, mouth dry. 

“Do you?” He forced the words out, hoped she’d hear him, hoped she’d nod back so he could kiss her with all the desire pooling inside him. She blinked once, teasingly and agonisingly slowly, and she paused for a moment before nodding, a smile working its way onto her face. He leaned into her, and she met his lips with hers tenderly, before their collective lust took over and their kiss deepened. Hubert was vaguely aware of his arms pulling her closer into him, Bernadetta rearranging herself so her slit was directly on his aching erection, and groaning into her mouth as she began to rut on him. Every sensation felt heightened, every ounce of friction burned through his very soul, and his hands explored her body needily, reveling in the smoothness of her skin. She was just as eager as him, and unlike his previous encounters, she wasn’t afraid to pleasure herself. He didn’t ask how she was able to focus on the two of them at once, but as her free hand caressed the point on his stomach where his happy trail was, he groaned, feeling blood rush to his member.

“Bernie…” His voice was low, and Bernie seemed to shiver on top of him as they parted and his hand traced her lips. “Oh, Bernie…” He could feel the desire dripping off his voice, and judging by her thighs squeezing the tent in his pants, she definitely felt a certain way about it. 

“Hubert, ah…” He kissed her again, his hand gliding down her sides and stroking her back as she got to work on unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped out of his coat as quickly as he could, and as Bernadetta’s hands stroked the light dusting of hair on his chest, he finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it aside as fast as he could. Her hands… they only fueled his arousal further as they began to roam curiously across his body. Long strokes across it, gradually getting further down his body each time, made his cock ache, and as the tips of her fingers grazed his belt, he hissed.

“Keep going.” He stroked her beautiful, unblemished shoulders as her next stroke hit the bottom of his buckle. He inhaled as she stroked up his chest, exhaled as she went down, and then sharply inhaled as she touched the base of his cock over the fabric of his trousers, her slit just above her fingers. “Aah…” He let out a gasp, and Bernie seemed to blush as she stroked up, lingering and slow. “Please… you can feel me…”

Bernadetta enjoyed being the cause of Hubert’s swollen bulge if her smile was anything to go by, and as her hand started its agonisingly slow descent, Hubert fingered the top of her dress, knowing full well that if he wanted to, he could lift it up and take Bernadetta right there and then. Her hand passed his belt, and as she stroked across his length, slowly and erotically, Hubert growled, taking the edge of her dress and pulling it up a little bit. He could hear her gasp, whether from his hard-on or her dress, and as he slid it up, exposing her lily-white buttocks, she began to start jacking him off over his pants.

He generally made it a rule not to swear, but the feeling of her hands on him was too much for his mind, too much to filter out the profanity slipping through his lips. “Fuck, Bernie…” He tilted his head back and groaned as she squeezed him, twisted her hand up and down his length, and then ran her fingertips across his tip. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” He felt incredibly sensitive, and found himself gripping Bernie’s dress as he groaned with each stroke. “Aah…”

“Does that feel good?” Bernie asked in an innocent-yet-knowing way, and Hubert replied with a moan as she drew figure-eights on his cock, his nerves not knowing what to feel anymore.

“Yessss… very much.” He continued pulling up her dress, and she momentarily stopped touching him to raise her hands so Hubert could undress her, but Hubert’s despondence from not being touched was quickly replaced with overwhelming lust as he saw her nubile form, nude for him. “You didn’t wear anything underneath your dress,” he noted, his hands sliding down her sides to stroke the edges of her breasts, “not that I mind, of course.”

She giggled, and her cheek burned hot against his neck as she gently kissed his collarbone, making little sucking noises. Hubert, not wanting to overstep, tentatively extended his fingertips over her mounds, making her moan as he rubbed circles around her nipples. If that made her that excited without even needing to penetrate her… The sensation of her skin on his was incredible, but the sound of her little yelps and moans was also something to behold. Lightly pinching one between his thumb and finger, he groaned as he felt Bernadetta, surprised, suck rougly on the little portion of skin between her lips. He knew it’d leave a mark, but he continued to touch her as she unwittingly left hickeys all over his neck, moaning all the while.

“Hubert… ah… I feel really sensitive…” She gasped, and he groaned as her hands started to stroke him off faster.

“Don’t stop…” Hubert could feel his loins burning with each touch, and he teased her nipple as his other hand went down to his trousers to unbuckle his belt. He slipped it off, and got to work on getting his cock out as Bernadetta gave his belt a sideways look of both arousal and fear, kissing up his neck to the sensitive spot on the underside of his jaw. He got the button undone, zip pulled down, and found Bernadetta lifting herself up and pulling his trousers and smallclothes down with ease, squeaking as his nude erection popped out, hitting her slit.

“That feels thick,” Bernadetta said with a worried expression, gently sitting against it and creating a wet trail down his length. Hubert moaned, low and guttural, and ignored her breasts to hold her hips with one hand and stroke up her slit with the other.

“No denying it, I suppose, but you feel just as wet and inviting,” he responded, his mouth dry again. She was sitting on top of him, just shy of his cock, but with each caress of Hubert’s fingers Bernadetta began quaking on top of him. “Mmm… you want me to make you come, don’t you?”

She nodded, scarcely able to speak. Hubert smiled, his lips curving wider and wider as her pussy leaked onto his hand, her bottom lip between her teeth. He loved the way she shook on top of him, the way her legs spread further apart with each touch, those little squeaks as his thumb rubbed against her clit every so often, and he made sure by the time his hands went to readjust his length that she was spread apart wantonly, aching and gently rubbing against his manhood.

“Do you want to be on top?” He asked, curious at the way her hips rocked against him. He’d always dominated in all his other relationships, but sweet, shy Bernadetta was entirely enigmatic in this regard, as well as every other. He relished both the image of bending her over and fucking her senseless, and the idea of her bouncing on top of him, but alongside those were thousands of positions that raced through his mind. Calm yourself, he thought to himself as Bernadetta blushed on top of him.

“Can I try?” Hubert nodded, and as her hands tentatively gripped his shaft, he groaned. “Oh…” She spat onto her hand, and while normally Hubert would be repulsed by such an action, his cock felt achingly good as she slid her hand up and down it. She raised herself, and as she positioned his tip at her very wet entrance (a fact which made a droplet of precum drip out of him and onto her, he noticed), she tentatively sat down onto him. Hubert could feel her slight discomfort, but every inch felt like heaven to him and his shaft, with the slow, hot wetness of her pussy overcoming his every sense.

“Aaaah…” He groaned, hands gripping her hips as she slid down. It was a tight fit, but once she somehow found herself all the way on him, he sighed. “Bernie… Fuck…”

“Ahh…” She rested her hands on his stomach, and Hubert couldn’t stifle the groan that came out of his body as she began to slide up and down. Gently at first, but soon she’d found a rhythm, and Hubert was all too happy to encourage her as she moaned and swore, bouncing up and down on his length. It was at once adorable, and fucking hot, as Hubert felt her insides squeeze him as she set the pace. Soon, his hips were bucking against hers, making her cry out as his full length pounded her again and again. 

It was hard to speak, every nerve on fire, but Hubert found himself repeating Bernadetta’s name as he felt himself alight. She looked beautiful, the moon right behind her making her look like a water goddess, and her body made him want to come with each bounce. He knew she was crying out as his thumb began to roll over her clitoris, and he knew that as her legs clenched together and she screamed into the peaceful night that she’d come, but he hadn’t quite processed it until he felt a gush of warm juices warming his cock, sliding down his sides as she settled herself on him.

“Bernie…” He stroked her thighs, silky and strong, and she moaned as she tried to sit upright, whether with pleasure or exhaustion Hubert couldn’t tell.

“I feel… so weak…” There was his answer.

“Then I’ll take over.” She lifted herself off him, muscles clearly aching, and he pulled himself up to meet her lips as they kissed. His hands ran across her body and caressed her aching slit as she lay herself down on Hubert’s coat, and he quickly rid himself of his trousers and shoes before looking down at the vision below him. “Like this?”

“Please…” Her voice was soft but imploring as she looked up at him with those heavy lids. “Please, please Hubie… Wait!”

Hubert chuckled, her gaffe adorable to him. “You can call me Hubie. I don’t mind.” Truth be told, he liked that she made his name sound adorable, and he loved the cute little ‘carry-on’ motion she made, eyes averted from his. A subconscious blush crossed his cheeks as his cock entered her, and the sight of her breasts illuminated by the moon set his loins alight. He gripped her hips as he set a rhythm, and soon he felt himself warming up as Bernadetta’s body writhed under his. “Is that good?”

“V-Very…” Bernadetta tried her hardest to speak, and Hubert felt himself melt as her head tilted back, her body struggling to enunciate. He took that as his cue to go harder, and soon he was pounding her on the pavement, her arousal leaking all over the stones beneath them. 

“Fuck…” His cock loved the feeling of her pussy, squeezing and clenching around him, and he felt heat burn up inside him as he started going faster inside her. “Ugh… Bernadetta…”

Neither spoke as Hubert pounded into Bernadetta, both overcome with awe and pleasure, and the only sounds were those of Bernadetta’s rhythmic moans, Hubert’s hissed breaths, and the slaps of Hubert’s balls against Bernadetta’s wet skin. A steady stream of come was streaming out of her from her first orgasm, and she yelped as his dryness slapped against her wet. Hubert knew it would elicit a bit of pain, but Bernadetta didn’t seem to mind as her pussy pulsed around him. Perhaps someday she might be interested in spanking… He waved the thought from his mind. He needed to think about the here and now, but the idea of possibly creating a secret sex dungeon appealed to him a little bit too much.

Focus. Fuck.

It was a while before Hubert could feel the warmth in his balls start to overcome his body, and he barely eked out a warning before he exploded inside Bernadetta, his warmth flooding across her soft insides, her pussy squeezing each drop out of him. He groaned, moaned like a madman as her fingers went to stroke her clit, and soon she was also coming, her juices mixing with his seed. He pulled out, seeing the glazed semen dripping out of her, and groaned, knowing he’d never get that image out of his head.

“Bernie…” He moved down beside her, her body still recovering from her orgasm, and took her into his arms as she lay against him, shuddering. They paused for a moment, reveling in each other’s touch, and soon Hubert spoke, voice a bit less strong than usual. “That felt incredible.”

“Hu-Hubert… my pussy… ahh…” She moved her leg over his, and he could feel her slit, damp and aching, leaking across him. “So intense…”

“Do you want me to walk you back to your room?” He brushed her now-frizzy hair out of her face, and she smiled at him, weakly but lovingly.

“Can we watch the stars first?” She looked towards the sky, and Hubert pulled her onto his chest, resting her head on his chest. He looked up at the sky, at the many stars dotting the darkness, and sighed. “It feels a bit more like a book, if that makes sense?”

“That makes sense.” She did seem to be like a storybook princess, he thought to himself, but he wouldn’t say that right now, lest she hide herself in his chest and not want to speak to him ever again. However, he loved her soft breaths across his body, and even though he’d just come, he could feel himself hardening again. “It’s very beautiful.”

“Not as much as you,” she whispered, quiet and loving, and Hubert stroked her hair with his hand.

“You would put any skyscape to shame, Bernadetta.” A kiss to her forehead, and that everpresent heat across her cheeks came back to the fore as she slid her hands across his stomach. He inhaled, and then exhaled, sighing. “Are you wanting to arouse me further?”

She paused, and replied tentatively, “Would you mind?”

“I would not.” Her hands slid down to his cock, and he groaned as her hands started to stroke him off. “Ah… Bernie…”

“You feel really good…” Hubert’s manhood stiffened at this, and she gave it a squeeze, causing Hubert to chuckle.

“You’re adorable, Bernie.” Unlike the last time he’d told her so, there was a thick layer of lust coating his voice, and a subtle invitation to sit herself on his cock again. As she turned to him, still stroking, and kissed him, he smiled against her lips as he kissed her back. Seiros knew he’d get a chance to see her bouncing on him again, and he’d move heaven and earth to get Bernadetta to come again. He’d just have to take it slowly for now.

* * *

The next morning, Bernadetta woke up in her bed, nude, but with a multitude of blankets around her. Upon closer inspection, she found a towel beneath her nethers, and her erotic novel on her bedstand with a note on top. She picked up the note, feeling her entire body aching in more places than she’d known were possible, and read it, a blush overtaking her face as she comprehended each portion.

 _Dearest Bernadetta, I’ve taken my best efforts to make sure you’re comfortable this morning. I’m certain that attaining an orgasm on four different occasions would be tiring for even a seasoned lover, so please take it easy today. I’ve told Edelgard that you’re having monthly pains so you won’t be out of your room today, but please inform me if there is anything you need. Much love, Hubert._

So much for not going too far. She giggled, reading over his note again. That night… he’d made love to her across the stones by the fishing pond, dropping one of his shoes in the water by accident at one point as he flipped her over onto her front, and he’d taken her to bed, desperate to make her come in her own bed. She’d come, his lips on hers, trembling against his fingers, his cock long ago softened and out of commission for the night, and barely able to string a sentence together as Hubert bustled about her room. She supposed that all of this was his doing, but it was still a surprise to know that he’d returned her feelings.

He’d stolen glances at her before they’d admitted anything, and she remembered the shiver of his eyes peering down her dress, his lips pressed together as he saw the soft curves of her body. Even the thought of it now filled her with a heady lust, and she flipped over the letter, only to see more writing.

 _Also, that book of yours is quite steamy— I gave it a cursory read before I went back to my room, and I can understand your orgasmic appetite now; it is quite the erotic read. When you’ve gotten through this next scene, would you be inclined to let me borrow it?_

He’d signed it with a heart, and Bernadetta felt the space between her legs pool with arousal once again. She’d finish it, just for him. She set herself back on her bed, putting the book on top of her blankets, and she smiled as she started where she had left off.

 _His armour now on the floor, his lover swooned as his erection jutted out from him like an iceberg in the middle of the sea– his manhood however much warmer, filled with desire and want as he gazed upon her nubile form. He moved towards her, eyeing her delectable curves and delicious assets, and soon had his hands all over her body as his lips met hers in a frenzied kiss. Gone were his days of nobleness and propriety, all he wanted was to come undone under her fingers._

Hubert could learn a thing or two from him, Bernadetta noted as she flipped the pages, her hand slowly working her sensitive clitoris up. The knight began to arouse his maiden, and as he started to fuck her, she slid a finger inside herself, enjoying the pleasure it gave her. By the Goddess…

It didn’t take long for her to come, and she shut the book, not even bothering to dog-ear it. Hubert had worked her up quite enough. Would he be alone right now? She looked at the sky, and figured that meeting him in the training grounds would be a safe bet. If he wasn’t there, she could get some sun, and if he was, she could easily try and talk him into helping her with her arousal. Dressing herself minimally, she grabbed the book and set out for the training grounds, hoping Hubert would be there.

He was, alone. He turned to the door as she entered, and groaned as he saw the way she was holding herself.

“Was I too rough with you last night?” He asked, coming up to her with a concerned expression. She put down the book next to her, and gave him a small smile.

“I need more, Hubert… if you don’t mind, of course!” Hubert merely chuckled as she blushed, and took her into his arms.

“I would love to, but we ought to move someplace a bit more… private.” His hands slid down her back, and Bernadetta’s heart picked up its pace as his hands cupped her buttocks. This was _far_ better than her novel.

“Would anyone be near your room?” Bernadetta frowned at him, and Hubert shook his head. “Shall we go there?”

“The pleasure would be all mine.” He put his arm around her, and the pair of them walked out surreptitiously, aroused but secretive. Nobody would’ve known they were off to make love that minute, but as Bernadetta was awash with orgasm after orgasm, those in the monastery would soon know exactly what the Empress’s chief advisor was doing with her.

In any case, it wasn’t until later that day when a very sleepy Ashe came into the training grounds for a spar with Annette before dinner that they both noticed a book on the edge of the training ground. Annette, seeing the beautiful lettering on the book, and Ashe, seeing it was about knights, opted to cancel their practice and read the book themselves. As the two young fighters began to understand what kind of a book it was, Bernadetta and Hubert were climaxing for the final time that day, unaware of what they had inadvertently done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave kudos or a comment, and do the same for all of the other fics you like!


End file.
